A New Life For Bella
by I'm Not Just An Average Girl
Summary: Bella acts up yet again, so Carlisle and Esme decide to punish her, she becomes a teenage baby. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. I don't own The Twilight Saga, though it'd be pretty sweet if I did.
1. Chapter 1: Bella's Tantrum

**Okay, so I've seen these before and I like them. The only thing I own from this story is the plot. I don't own the characters. If you don't like it, don't read it. This isn't really based off of the events in the actual books, but it has the characters and they're back stories. In this story, Bella is not dating Edward. She's not a vampire but Charlie was good friends with Dr. Cullen and when he died, Bella went to live with them because her mother didn't want her anymore. The Cullens are still vampires and Bella knows, obviously. Unlike the book, she has no desire to be a vampire. In this she is sixteen and homeschooled. Please tell me what you think of this.**  
**-**  
Bella's P.O.V:  
I sit on my bed, arms folded. I cannot believe Carlisle sent me to my room. What am I? Five? Okay…what I did was sort of five year oldish.

_Flashback_  
_I stand outside in Payless, arms crossed as Esme looks through the shoes._

_"Bella," My guardian tells me as she looks through some stuff in my size. "You need shoes to wear to Carlisle's banquet. Could you at least help me and pick out something you like?"_

_"I want to wear sneakers Esme," I tell her. "I'll be comfortable."_

_"It's formal sweetie. You have to look nice. How about these?" She held up a sample black dress shoe. I take the shoe and throw it to the ground. "Bella, really? You are seventeen, not seven." I glare at her. "Fine, I guess we'll get you these. What size are you again?"_

_"I DON'T WANT ANY SHOES!" I scream. I know it may seem out of character for me, but come on! I hate shopping. Esme had dragged me into every store to get stuff for the stupid banquet. I throw myself onto the ground and pound my fists and kick my legs. Until I went with the Cullens, I normally did not perform tantrums, but lately all they seem to do is get on my nerves. I miss my dad. I know it's no excuse but stil._

Carlisle's P.O.V:  
I stand downstairs with Esme.

"She's been acting so childish since she arrived Carlisle," my wife tells me after filling me in on the shoe store situation. "I know she misses Charlie, we all do. And I know it's hard since her mother pretty much disowned her, but it's no excuse."  
"I know. Maybe she's just acting out because she never really got a childhood. She was with Renee as a child and we all know she had to grow up pretty fast. When she moved in with Charlie, she started to have a little bit of a childhood, but she was already a teenager." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Perhaps, we need to show her that if she wants to act like a child, she'll be treated like one."  
"Are you suggesting a spanking?" Esme asks raising an eyebrow.  
I chuckle. "No. Well…maybe. What I meant was, maybe we could treat Bella like a baby. Diapers, crib, bottles, you know."  
"Isn't that a tad extreme?"  
"No, it'll teach her a lesson. Plus, I think while it'll be a punishment, she may enjoy it a little." Esme gives me a Look. "Okay she'll hate it. But at least we'll get a baby. You know, the baby you always wanted." I see a smile go across my wife's face.  
"How soon can we get it all together?"  
"Fast if we have the help of everyone, especially Alice. I don't think we should tell Bella tonight. Let's just tell her that her punishment is an early bedtime since she's acted like a child."  
"Sounds like a plan."

Bella's P.O.V:  
I wake up quite early the next morning, considering I had fallen asleep by seven thirty. I'm quite convinced that Jasper used his mind games to make me sleepy, even with him being down the hall. I get out of bed and head downstairs to find the entire Cullen clan in the living room. Esme and Carlisle are standing and the others are seated on the couches. Carlisle smiles at me.

"Good morning," He says in a voice he normally uses for his younger patients. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Uh yeah, sure. Can you not talk to me like I'm two? Thanks."  
Carlisle laughs. "Does wittle baby Bella want to be grown up?" I fold my arms.  
"I am not a baby!"  
"You certainly acted like it yesterday," Esme pipes up.  
"Tantrum in the shoe store." Rosalie makes a tisk tisk noise. I glare at her before looking back at Carlisle.  
"You cannot be serious," I say to him, but he nods.  
"For the next six months, you will be a baby. You will wear a diaper, wear the clothes we pick, you will not feed yourself or walk. You will either crawl or be carried. Everything will be done for you. If you act up, more time will be added on. Everyone is allowed to treat you this way, but only I can I give out spankings, unless you hear me say otherwise." My eyes widen and I go to speak, but Carlisle cuts me off. "You are only to speak in a baby voice. That means no cursing as babies do not know such language. If you do choose to curse, you will receive two minutes with a soapy pacifier. Do you understand?"

I just stand there, not knowing what to say.

"What if I say no?" I ask. The entire Cullen clan laughs.  
"Bella, you don't have much of a choice. We're your guardians," Carlisle tells me.  
"Plus it's not as if you're mother wants you," Rosalie chimes in.  
"Rose!" Alice scolds her. "Be nice."  
"Any other questions?" Carlisle asks.

I sigh and look around, trying to figure out a way out of this.

"No? Good." Carlisle swoops me up into his arms and holds me close, like he's holding a baby. He carries me upstairs and opens the door to reveal a bright pink nursery. Ugh, this was obviously designed by Alice. By the window is a big white changing table, with diaper supplies under it. By another window is a white oak rocking chair, with a pink seat. On the walls are pictures of various nursery rhymes. The dresser is white with alphabet handles that match the ones on the closet.

And worst of all, the crib. It was large and white, much to match the changing table and rocking chair. On the inside are pink bedding and a bunch of stuffed animals. A pink teddy bear mobile hangs above the crib. On the wall above the crib is my full name: Isabella Marie….Cullen? Carlisle sees my confusion.

"We consider you a Cullen now princess. We'll make it official, don't you worry." Carlisle lays me down onto the changing table and pulls off my sleep wear. I go to cover myself, but Carlisle moves my hands. "It's okay Bella, you're my baby. I can see you like this." He disappears and returns with a razor. My eyes widen and I wiggle as she shaves my body hair, using permanent hair removal cream. It gets so bad, that he accidentally cuts my underarm from me wiggling. He sighs. "Bellsy, I don't want to hurt you. Stay still." I do my best, but it still feels all weird.

He puts on some lotion onto my bottom. Oh my goodness, this is awkward! Then he puts on the powder before taping on the large diaper. He goes to my closet and returns with a frilly pink dress and pink booties. Janes. He puts the dress on and it doesn't cover the bulging diaper at all. He then slides on the frilly booties. Next go on pink mittens. They're made like the baby kind so I can't use my hand. "Alice! Come in here please!"

Alice walks in holding a brush, some spray and hair ties. "Alright baby girl, let's do your hair." She sits me up and I start to fuss, but Carlisle puts a pacifier into my mouth. It's bigger than a normal pacifier and it feels weird. I go to spit it out, but Carlisle ties it around my head and then clips the pacifier to the dress. Alice begins to brush my hair and then sprays it with some sweet smelling stuff. She ties my hair into high pig tails, held by pink ponytail holders. Carlisle hands her a frilly pink bonnet and she ties it onto my head. "Oh there you go! You're so precious!"

She picks me up and carries me to the closet, which is just glass. I stare at myself in shock. I look like an actual baby, just bigger. The dress is poofy at the sleeves and stops just below my shoulder. It doesn't cover the diaper. The mittens don't help at all and neither do the booties. The bonnet covers almost nearly all of my head but tips of my pig tails hang out. It's tied tightly under my chin. The pacifier is pink and quite large, making my cheeks poof out.

I'm a baby.  
_Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2: An Awful Nightmare

**So here is the second chapter. Once again, I only own the plot.**

Carlisle's P.O.V:

I watch as tears fall down Bella's face. I sigh and take her. "Now, now Angel, don't cry. It'll all be okay." I pat her bottom and kiss her cheek. "I bet my little snookums could use something to eat. Come on." I carry her downstairs and into the kitchen, where a large high chair now sits. I set her down into the chair and strap her in. I put a bib around her neck. "No need to get your pretty dress all messy." I remove her pacifier. I turn and go to the cabinets. I pull out two jars of mashed peaches and go over, grabbing a spoon on the way. "Open wide for the choo choo train!" I coo, holding up a spoonful. Bella doesn't budge. "Oh come on. Doesn't the pretty wittle pumpkin pie want to eat?"

She shakes her head. I sigh. "Now Bella, I know you're hungry. I can hear your wittle tummy growling. Don't be difficult." She keeps her mouth shut. "Alright. Emmett! Come in here please!" Emmett comes in.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"It seems Bella here doesn't want to open. Perhaps, you could handle that."

"Certainly. Alright angel, you don't want to eat? Then Emmy has a surprise for you." He begins to tickle her. Bella starts to laugh uncontrollably. I take the time to put in some food. Finally Emmett stops and Bella lets me feed her. She keeps making faces and moving, but a quick tickle will cause her to behave. By the time I'm done, her face and bib are a mess. I wipe her face and pick her up. I go to grab a bottle, when Esme walks in.

"How is our wittle Pumpkin?" Esme coos, walking over and slightly tickling her.

"She's good. She just ate, so…" I hold up the bottle. My wife takes Bella and then the bottle.

"Let me Carlisle. You have to get ready for work."

"Alright." I kiss Esme and then Bella's head. "Be my good wittle baby."

Esme's P.O.V:

My husband exits the kitchen and I adjust Bella so I'm cradling her. I stick the bottle in her mouth and she begins to suck on it. "Oh you are such a good baby. Aren't you my wittle cherub? Yes, that's what you are, a cherub." I kiss her forehead and she glares at me. I sigh. "Bella, come on. You don't have a choice in it, can't you be a pleasant baby?" She shakes her head. "Fine then. It'll only make things tougher."

She finishes the bottle and I put in the sink. I remove her bib and put it with some dirty rags. She wiggles in my arms. "Down!" She demands. I shake my head. "No Bella. You're just gonna try to escape." She pouts. "And you wonder why you're being treated this way. You've acted nothing but a little baby ever since you arrived. I treat my kids how they act."

And with that, Bella began to cry. I sigh and slowly rock her. "I'm sorry, that was harsh. But Bella, it's true. You deserve your punishment and you know it." I kiss her forehead softly and wipe her tears. "Better?" She sniffles and nods. "I think it'd be best if the wittle cherub took a nap. Don't you think?" She nods again. I carry her up to the nursery and tuck her into her crib. I stick the pacifier into her mouth and give her a teddy bear. I kiss her head and walk out.

Bella's P.O.V:

I drift into a deep sleep.

_Dream_

_I lay in my crib. I'm seventeen, but somehow happy to be a baby. My dad walks in and smiles down at me. "Hey there my wittle Pumpkin," he coos, lifting me out of the crib. I giggle and kick my legs. "Did you sleep well?" I nod, sucking on my pacifier. "Good. Come on, Daddy will take you to the park." He carries me downstairs and that's when I see my mom. She's smiling and holding her arms out for me. Dad places me in her arms and she holds me close to her chest._

"_My Bella Bear," She coos. I smile. I can't remember the last time she called me that. "Mommy loves her baby Bella Bear." She kisses my forehead and strokes my hair._

_Suddenly the dream shifts. I hear a gunshot outside. Mom drops me out of her arms and I fall with a bang to the ground. I begin to whimper and I watch myself go into my normal clothes. Mom just glares down at me. "You left me Bella!" She shouted. "You left me for your father! I don't want you anymore!" Those are the same words she shouted at me over the phone when I had phoned to tell her about Charlie's death. My dress and diaper are gone and I'm stark naked, sobbing and crying._

…

"Bella!"

My eyes open and the tears are actually falling. My pacifier is tangled in the sheets and I'm kicking my legs. Through the blurriness, I make out Edward. He picks me up and holds me close. "Shhhh it's okay wittle baby, it's okay." He coos. He bounces me up and down. "It was just a bad dream, you're in reality now." He wipes my tears and strokes my cheek so I'll calm down. Eventually, his ploys work and I'm no longer crying. I sniffle and he smells the air. "Ooo I think baby made a stinky."

That's when I realized I went in my diaper. And not just pee. Oh no. I begin to squirm in his arms. "Bella."

"No!" I scream. He sighs and carries me over anyway, laying me down. He removes the dress and then takes off my diaper, making a face. "Oh the baby made such a stinky, it's everywhere!" He wipes me down and I'm beet red the entire time. Once he's done, he puts on some lotion, then a lot of powder and then finally a new diaper. "You went through your pretty dress," he says with a sigh. "Oh well. I guess we need to check baby when she's sleeping." He goes to the dresser and returns with a pink onesie. He puts it on me and kisses my nose before picking me up. Esme walks in.

"Why did I hear screaming?" She questions.

"She had a bad dream and then we had a diaper dilemma, but it was all straightened out. Wasn't it Pumpkin?" Edward asks me, tickling me. I can't help but giggle. Esme smiles.

"Well it's time for another bottle and then you must go hunt Edward with your brothers." He nods and Esme takes me before walking out. I look up at Esme. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream princess. But not to worry, it wasn't real."

I nod and Esme takes me down to the kitchen. She places the bottle in my mouth and I begin to suck. "Bella, I know this is all hard on you. But you are being so good, maybe Carlisle will lift the punishment sooner than we thought." I smile through the nipple and she smiles back. Rosalie then walks in.

"Esme, the guys said you need to go hunting with them. You haven't in awhile." Esme sighs.

"Take care of the baby?"

"Sure."

Rosalie? Take care of me? Just feed me to the pack….


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitter Rosalie

Bella's P.O.V:

Esme hands me off to Rosalie. "Be good. I would hate for you to be punished your first day of this," she tells me before kissing each of our cheeks and walking out. As soon as we hear the back door shut, Rosalie smiles down at me evilly.

"Well look at wittle baby Bella. Not so tough now are you?" She laughs and takes out the almost done bottle. "You really do look like a baby, I must give my siblings and parents that. So if you're a baby, let's treat you like a real baby." She begins to pinch my cheeks and hard. She squeezes them out and then back in, like they're dough. It really hurts. "Who's the cutest wittle Pumpkin in the whole Pumpkin Patch? You are. Yes you are!" She continues to do this. She then begins to squeeze my cheeks together.

"Rosalie! Stop!" I try to say, but since she was wiggling my cheeks it came out as "Woswee! Stwop!" She giggles and does it harder. This goes on for about twenty minutes. When she's finally done, I'm in so much pain. I look at myself in the mirror on the wall and see that my cheeks are a dark pink, nearly red. I begin to cry.

"Oh now the baby's crying. Hmm, what to do, what to do." She begins to bounce me. "Maybe we could take baby outside so she could look at the pretty flowers. Or maybe baby would like to go to the mall or somewhere else where everyone can see just what a big baby we have here!" I instantly stop crying.

"Rosalie, no!" I shout. "Just cut it out right now!"

"Did the baby just talk?" Rosalie grins evilly. "Well, I think it's time for a timeout with the pacifier." She shoves the pacifier into my mouth and carries me into the living room. She places me backwards on a pink wooden chair. "Stay put!" She orders before walking away.

I sit there for what seems like forever. My butt begins to ache. After about thirty minutes, I realize I have to pee. I try to hold it but after ten minutes, it becomes too much and I release it. Not soon after, do I have to poop. I try to hold that too, but it only takes two minutes before that's out. I squirm around and shout out for Rosalie, but she doesn't respond. I feel the tears fall down my face and finally, I can't take it anymore. I get out of the chair and try to walk, but due to the loaded diaper, I fall to the ground. I groan and then crawl to the stairs. I go up and go into the nursery. I grab a diaper and some other supplies for the bottom. I take off my diaper and then….

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Fuck. My head whips around and I see Esme standing there, looking pissed. "What do you think you're doing?" I begin to cry. She walks over and picks me up by my waist so my poopy butt is in the air. "You're not allowed to change your diaper!"

"I called for Rosalie and she wouldn't come! She put me in timeout just for crying because she pinched my cheeks!" Esme's eyes darken. She lays me onto the changing table and begins to wipe me.

"Sorry for yelling at you darling. Rosalie will be in big trouble, don't you worry." She finishes changing the diaper and snaps my onesie. She picks me up and holds me close, stroking my cheek.

Carlisle's P.O.V:

I walk through the door. "Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen!" I shout. Rosalie comes over, looking confused. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Don't play coy little miss. You know what you did. How dare you do that to Bella! She is being punished, not tortured! Go put your nose in the corner right now!" Rosalie's eyes widen. I rarely spank the kids, mostly because they technically aren't kids. But there are times they permit it. "Now Rosalie! Or I will add on!" She runs into the living room. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Emmett walks in.

"What's wrong?"

"Your wife tormented Bella." I fill him in and Emmett tenses. He rarely gets angry with Rosalie, but he doesn't condone torment. "I'm spanking her."

"Seriously?"

"Well if it was another human, I'd simply have them endure what Bella is, but she can't respond the way Bella can, it won't affect her. But a spanking, you know it will."

"What are you using?"

"My belt and the strap." Emmett shudders. I smile and kiss his head before going up to my room. I grab my belt and then my thick leather strap.

Esme's P.O.V:

I hold Bella tightly in my arms. "Alright Bella, how about a bath?" She shakes her head. "But Daddy's home. Don't you want to be nice and clean for your daddy?" Bella sighs and nods. "Alright, that's my good girl." I carry her into the bathroom and turn on the water. I undress her and place her in the water. I add some bubbles and place some toys into the tub. As I begin to wash her, I see her smiling a bit. I smile back and kiss her forehead.

_Next chapter will center around Rosalie and her punishment. Please remember to review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalie's Spanking

Rosalie's P.O.V:

I stand with my nose in the corner feeling very much like a five year old. I can't believe Carlisle is going to _spank_ me. Maybe I took it too far with Bella, but I'm sick of her getting all of the damn attention around here! Ever since Charlie died, she's been all anyone talks about and it's getting old. And this whole punishment, if you can even call it that, just brings even more. So yes, I was a bitch. But still. I hear footsteps behind me and that's when I hear Carlisle's voice.

"Turn around Rosalie." I turn around and face him. He's holding a belt and the infamous strap. I gulp. "Now, you're getting a warm up with my hand, ten with the belt and then fifty with the strap." My eyes widen. I know you think that we can't feel pain, but when it comes to spankings, Carlisle makes sure we do.

"Now," he sits down. "Over my knee." I don't move. "Rosalie." I still don't move. He grabs me by my wrist and pulls me over his knee. He raises my dress and lowers my thong. I blush at the thought of Carlisle looking at me like that. But my modesty goes away as he lays down several hard smacks. I groan in pain. After about twenty firm smacks, he adjusts me and lays down the belt. By now, if I could cry, I would be. He sets the belt down and then grabs the strap.

"Now Rose, you are going to count these out." My eyes widen.

"No Carlisle. It'll hurt too much."

"Rosalie you either count or I add on."

I sigh. "Fine." He begins to bring down the strap.

"Ow! One!"

THWAP!

"OW! Two!"

THWAP! THWAP!

"OW! OW! OW! THREE! FOUR!"

He continues with them and I feel like I'm going to cry but of course I'm not. Finally he finishes. He sits me up on his lap and takes my face into his hands. "You do what you did again and I can guarantee you it'll be way worse." He pulls back up my thong and down my dress. "Now I want you to go apologize to your sister."

"She is NOT my sister!" I exclaim.

"Excuse me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You and Esme may have guardianship and you two may very well adopt the little brat, but she is not nor will she ever be my sister!"

Carlisle sighs and smacks my bum before standing me up. "Go on Rosalie. Go apologize unless you want me to cut up your credit card."

I sigh and storm up the stairs. Esme is dressing Bella for bed. I go into the nursery. "I'm sorry," I tell her quickly before walking out. I go into me and Emmett's room. He's sitting on the couch, playing XBOX. I sit down next to him.

"How could you let Carlisle do that to me?"

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't!"

"You taunted Bella and then you nearly caused her to get a spanking." He pauses the game and sets the controller down. "What if Esme hadn't believed Bella? What if she had gotten in trouble?"

"She already is."

"You know what I mean Rose. While yes, Bella can be a brat, she's being punished enough." He looks me dead in the eyes. "You are older than Bella….way older. You need to stop this or next time, I'll add onto Carlisle's punishment."

I sigh and lean back. Emmett takes my hand.

"You've always wanted a baby Rose."

"My baby. Not a teenager who will go back to being a teenager in six months."

He sighs and strokes my hair.

"Have you considered leaving town? Just the two of us? We could start over."

"How would this solve our baby dilemma?"

"We could always adopt."

"Could you handle being around an actual newborn?"

"I could. And there's more to discuss but…if you want a baby, then I want a baby." Emmett leans in and softly kisses me. I deepen it.

_So this chapter was just about Rosalie and Emmett. The story may tend to do that at times, go off to other characters. They do have lives outside of Bella even though Ms. Stephanie Meyer doesn't seem to think so._


End file.
